Illusion is the Sincerest Form of Reality
by Donatellolover
Summary: Sequel to Sometimes Nightmares DO Come True. Donatello fights his inner demon as it tries to kill everything he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do I own this Cookie that I'm holding? Yes. TMNT? No….

Well, due to the wonderful reviews that Sometimes Nightmares DO Come True (Nightmares for short) got I decided to indeed make a sequel. Thanks to all you guys!!

Oh, I almost forgot. This and Nightmares are set in an alternate universe. In Don's dream ( previously read in Nightmares) Leo's return was based off the 2007 movie, from when he went to the jungle. Although Good Genes technically happens before that, in this universe Good Genes came after instead. Hope that clears up any possible confusion!

P.S. If you don't like Donnie torture then your in the wrong story. =)

___________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Donatello never had much trouble controlling his anger before today. Not when Mikey blew up the whole kitchen because he left fireworks in the oven. (He'd never even found out why Mikey put them there in the first place.) Not when he spent countless nights repairing seemingly endless piles of heaters, shell cells, etc. only to receive no thanks whatsoever. And not even when Raph and Mikey decided to play "pin the sai on Mikey" in his lab full of dangerous chemicals. Luckily that had ended on a less disastrous note.

But _now_, for instance, was a completely different matter. An infuriating and maddening situation that threatened his very sanity. Donatello had seen many strange things in his 17-year old life. But never, _never_ had he seen a 30' plasma screen TV thrown with enough force to actually stay lodged in a wall. A brick wall, at that. Seeing such a thing happen right in front of him was shocking, to say the very least, and in that moment one thing was certain in his stunned mind. Raph took steroids.

If Raph thought he could get away with making the expensive TV look like it was stomped on by Godzilla, then he seriously needed to think again. Pushing his rage down as best he could, Donatello walked over to said turtle and coolly asked him what enticed him to relocate the TV in such a place.

Raph puffed up in what looked like a mix between anger and guilt. Anger apparently won out over guilt. "If your such a genius, then why don't you put two and two together?" He growled and poked Donatello aggressively in the plastron with the last word. The force put into the action proved the poke to be more of a shove and as the purple clad turtle stumbled backwards from the move, he tripped and fell to the floor. His head hit the hard concrete floor and he saw black spots starting to cloud his vision.

He groaned from the pain that was spreading from the back of his head and tried not to black out. Suddenly Raph's worried face appeared above him, and he grabbed Donatello's arm to help him up. It took a few seconds for the most paralyzing of his dizziness to fade, and when it did he pushed Raph away. "Don't touch me!" He hissed, his anger from the ruined TV quickly being replaced by a new, more powerful fury. Two days ago, he had dreamed about ripping Raph's neck apart and now he wanted to do it for real. Wincing when he felt the back of his head, he brought his fingers back into view. They were covered in blood.

"Donnie! I'm sorry, Don! I-I didn't mean to!" Raph pleaded with Donatello as he stumbled toward the infirmary.

The apologies were ignored and as he reached his destination, a wave of pain gripped him. He doubled over and cried out as his body started to tremble violently. What was making him shake? He got his answer as the voice he hadn't heard from in two days laughed maliciously inside his head.

_You actually thought I would leave so easily? No Donatello, I'm not leaving until everyone in your family has been ripped into a million unrecognizable pieces. _The monster's voice cackled in delight and Donatello's tremors got worse. His eyes snapped closed and he fell to his knees.

He coughed in between gasps for breath. "Wh-why? Why do you want to k-kill them?"

Beside his brother's shaking body, Raph recoiled in surprise at the words he heard. "Don? What are you talking about?"

Donatello ignored him as the voice spoke once again, but this time it spoke in a soft tone. _I know what you wanted to do to Raphael back there, Donatello. You wanted to hurt him, like he's hurt you. You want to hurt them all. But I know you, and I know you could never hurt your family. That's why I'll do it for you. I shall free you from their disgusting grasp. _It spoke as if it was trying to help him. Like it was his best friend, like it knew what was best for him.

Tears started to spill from Donatello's tightly shut eyes. He felt his consciousness start to slip away from him. He reached for it, trying to hold on, but it slid through his fingers like air. "I won't let you." Donatello yelled at the voice with all the energy he had left.

With nothing left to go on, his shaking stopped and Donatello went limp. Raph caught him before his head hit the floor.

_The time for your salvation has almost arrived._

Donatello succumbed to the darkness, letting it take him into the realm of the unconscious.

_______________________________________________

Wow. This went in a totally different direction than I planned…

At least Psycho Don revealed his reasons for wanting to take over Sane-Don's body.

The way Psycho Don (Let's call him PD) talks about the things he does, it creeps me out! Gahh it makes me glad I don't have one of those voices in my head….

And I do think that Raph takes steroids. Where might he have gotten them? Maybe Casey??

Anyway, thanks for reading! And if you choose to review, PD will give you a virtual cookie!!

See? PD can be nice!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em. Never did, never will. *sigh* Depressing….

I just realized I switch it from Donatello to Don in the chapters…hmmm weird..

Enjoy!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Donatello was floating, he knew that much. He was also at peace, and for once in a long time, he was happy.

There was no light, no dark. No day, and no night. Time was obsolete where he was. All that mattered was the weightless feeling that was coursing through his body. For what he thought was the thousandth time, he sighed contently. Would this ever end? He hoped not.

He didn't know who he was, or how he had gotten here, but it didn't seem to matter. He just was. This world that he was in was so simple, so fantastically simple.

It would have been perfect, except for the slight nagging at the back of his mind. It told him to remember. He'd ignored it the first time it bugged him, but it started to get more annoying.

Once again it told him to remember. But remember what? He just wanted to ignore it and enjoy his peace. But it was a persistent nag and so he finally gave in to its demands.

Closing his eyes, he tried concentrating. After what seemed like forever, he gasped when images and memories started coming back to him. Pain also came with them. Horrible pain that made him want to stop concentrating. But what he had seen made him determined not to quit.

He suddenly remembered! His brothers and Master Splinter! Love flowed into him and washed away all the pain he was feeling. He had a purpose, he knew now. His purpose wasn't to just exist, it was to protect his family! And he had a feeling they needed protection soon.

Donatello opened his eyes and searched for something to grab onto, he didn't like floating anymore. Panic started to swell in his mind and he suddenly he began to fall. The blackness he was in for so long was being left behind him. He was falling into a pit of white light. Voices were coming from the pit and they were calling his name.

He knew those voices, and he smiled even as the light blinded him.

"Oh God! Sensei, he's still not breathing!!" A panicked cry penetrated Donatello's groggy mind. He felt confused for a moment, and then he remembered that his family might be in danger. Taking a ragged breath, he greedily sucked oxygen into his starved lungs. Why did it feel like he hadn't had air in a while?

He opened his eyes and at first he only saw three green blobs and a huge gray one near him. Fear flickered in his mind for one second, before his vision cleared and he saw it was his family. He opened his mouth to speak but only a cough came out. A glass of liquid was brought to his lips and he chugged it down quickly. He opened his mouth and words came out. "Are you guys alright?"

They all looked at him like they wanted to smack him upside the head. The look only lasted a second, as they changed to looking like they were going to cry.

The air was knocked out of him as his brothers, even Master Splinter, practically tackled him in a hug. "Oof!" Donatello struggled to breathe under the pressure of three mutant turtles and a giant rat. "Ungh..," He coughed and wheezed. "Guys…I….can't…breathe..!"

They apologized and gently hugged him one at a time. When they were done, he tried to stand up, but was pushed back down. "What's everybody's problem?" He asked, annoyed that they wouldn't let him get up. He knew that he only fainted.

The others avoided his intense stare, and it was Leo that answered. "Donnie..," Leo put his arm on Donatello's shoulder and squeezed. "Donnie…you died for about 6 minutes."

Donatello's eyes widened and his jaw literally dropped. Well, he didn't know everything…

Leo continued with sad eyes. "Raph yelled that you had stopped breathing and we kept trying, and trying…but…" Leo dropped his head and tears started to flow down his face. "We didn't give up. We almost lost you Donnie." Leo sniffed along with Mikey who was sobbing. "We _did_ lose you…but….but we didn't give up."

It took a few seconds for what Leo was saying to finally sink in. He had actually _died_!! Silence had filled the room while Donatello struggled to remain calm. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what caused him to stop breathing. The voice couldn't possibly have that much power, could it?

He felt his heart start to pound faster and suddenly it was hard to breathe. Was he about to die again? Widening his eyes in fear, he grabbed onto the edge of the bed he was on and clenched his fists until they hurt. He didn't know what was going on, but it was bad. It felt like someone was squeezing the air out of him.

Leo saw what was happening and shook his brother, trying to calm him down. "Get him some water! Hurry!"

Raph nodded and ran to the kitchen. Seconds later he was handing a glass of water to Leo.

"Don, you have to calm down! Your hyperventilating! Here, drink this." Leo put the glass in Donatello's shaking hands and helped him take a sip. Slowly but surely, his breathing became normal and he looked around, embarrassed from his lack of composure.

"I'm sorry guys. I-I didn't mean to freak out like that." He finished the glass of water and gave it back to Leo.

"It's fine Donnie, we understand. But we don't understand what you said right before you stopped breathing." Raph walked over to the bed and looked at Donatello in confusion.

He frowned, and remembered saying something about killing someone, but that was it. "What words?" he asked.

"Well, it wasn't really your voice that said it. But the words were 'soon I will destroy you all, and nothing can stop me.'"

Donatello gasped in horror, he recalled what the voice had said about killing his family. This was bad. This was very bad…..

______________________________________-

I bet you all thought PD would take over SD! But he didn't! Not in this chapter anyway. This is kind of another filler chapter, a boring and seemingly useless chapter. I almost fell asleep writing it. So that might explain why its so terrible. Ever go 24 hours without sleep? Its fun…..

Anyway….There shall be violence and blood and torture in the next chapters. Thank god!!!! This was so hard to write it was so terribly boring.

Oh, and I'm sorry that I killed Don…although it was only for a few minutes.

*nervously laughs* please don't kill me??

And if it sucks, its cause ive had no sleep since 8 last night!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yea, I'm way too lazy to create anything as cool as TMNT.

This chapter will be longer, to make up for the horrifyingly short chapter 2.

My love goes to the readers and reviewers!! Thank you so much!

My muse for this chapter came out about 2 this morning and wouldn't leave me be till 5, so I put a lot into this(even though its not much) so I hope you guys like it!

--------------------------------------_-----------------------------------

Chapter 3

The last hour and a half had been torture for Don. First he'd died for six whole minutes, which was horrifying enough. Second, it was most likely the monster that had made him stop breathing. And last, but not least, his personal space was being invaded. So much so, that he felt he would go insane if it lasted much longer. He had to laugh though; he was practically insane already; hearing voices in his head and such.

Sure, he could see things in his family's point of view, he had died after all, but one thing he couldn't stand was being babied. They wouldn't let him get up, let alone sit up. If he even tried to leave the bed, he was forcibly pushed back onto it. He wasn't even allowed to get a drink of water by himself. As much as their care touched him, it also irritated him to the core. Didn't they have anything better to do? Don voiced his question to his overly enthusiastic caretakers.

As if planning on such a question, they all answered in unison. "No." Of course not.

Don frowned and accused them of conspiracy. While under normal circumstances, they would have laughed. But this was far from normal and so they didn't.

After another seemingly endless hour, Don successfully convinced his family that he was very much alive and in need of stretching his legs. They were cautious at first; reluctant to having him walk around. It was as if they thought he was made of porcelain. Don assured them that he was indeed fine and trudged to the kitchen for something to drink.

As soon as he was out of the infirmary his ears picked up the sound of heavy footsteps following him. Footsteps that could only belong to Raph. Frustration flicked across his features for a brief second before he willed the emotion away. It wasn't like he was surprised or anything.

Rolling his eyes, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. Filling it with cold water, he took some ice from the freezer and plopped two cubes into his water.

"How ya feelin?" He heard Raph ask from behind him.

Don didn't bother turning around; only grunted in response. Oh great, he was turning into Raph.

The cold water gave some relief to his newly formed headache as he gulped it down. It wasn't until he'd almost finished the glass that he noticed how strange the water tasted. He hadn't paid attention to it before; thinking that it was just his imagination. But now that he thought about it, it tasted disgusting. Searching his memory for something to compare the taste to, he ran across what matched the water's taste perfectly. Blood.

Don widened his eyes in horror and looked down at his glass; he wanted to be absolutely sure. Raph spoke to him, but he couldn't understand anything. All he cared about was the liquid in his hands. His jaw dropped and his stomach churned in disgust.

RED. The water was blood red.

The glass slipped from his grasp and fell into the sink, shattering into pieces. Don suddenly felt dizzy, everything was spinning. No, he couldn't have just drunk blood. It had to be his mind playing tricks on him! Don closed his eyes as he began to feel nauseous at the thought of the blood. He usually didn't have a weak stomach, but after all that had happened recently his nerves just couldn't take it.

The last thing Don heard was the sound of someone screaming his name.

____----____

Don groaned and opened his eyes. He expected to see the worried faces of his family hovering above him, his memory of fainting in the kitchen coming back to him. But as he stared upward in confusion, it wasn't the familiar brick ceiling that he saw. He was staring into a seemingly endless black sky. His breath hitched as he realized he wasn't in his home. But if he wasn't at home, then where was he?

Feeling a cold chill creep up his spine, Don sat up and found himself in the middle of a meadow. The meadow was shrouded in an eerie mist, and the only vegetation was a few dead trees scattered about. Although the trees were dead, bright red apples hung from their branches, looking ripe and ready to pick. Resting peacefully around the dead trees were…skulls. Dozens and dozens of skulls.

What freaked Don out the most was that they seemed to be watching him..

His body had a mind of its own; it made Don stand and walk over to one of the trees. He carefully picked an apple and studied it. The skin was healthy and against his better judgment, he took a bite. It tasted sweet at first but as he chewed it began to get a salty and metallic taste to it. Before swallowing, he looked at the apple in confusion. His eyes widened in terror as a beating heart, not an apple, lay in his hands.

There was a chunk missing where he had taken a bite from the apple. As quickly as he could, Don spit the piece out and saw that what he spit out was part of the heart. He dropped the heart and started to cough. He had just taken a bite out of a heart!

"Oh god…" His mind struggled to comprehend what he had just done. As he gagged at the thought of the heart's taste in his mouth, he watched the heart turn to dust and become camouflaged with the sand-colored ground. "What the heck is going on here?!"

"The taste of blood takes some getting used to." A deep voice said from behind Don. Spinning around in surprise, he stumbled back a step when he saw who was standing before him.

It was……_him?!_

If not for the blood red eyes and the dark aura that surrounded the turtle, Don would have thought he was looking in a mirror. A sliver of fear crept into his brain. "Who are you?" Don asked.

His doppelganger smiled mischievously and said that Don could call him Mephistopheles.

Don shivered. He knew the name. According to medieval legend, Mephistopheles was one of the seven archangels cast out of heaven. He was also known to be a subordinate of Satan. Don had never been very religious, but it was scary to have someone claim to be something as evil as that.

Despite his fear, Don narrowed his eyes and marched up to the other turtle. "I demand to know what's going on!"

Again the other turtle smiled, but this smile was of triumph and madness. Before Don could blink, the copy shot out his hand and enclosed it around the purple clad turtle's throat. With frightening strength, he lifted Don until his feet were dangling a foot off the ground.

Don struggled to break free of his grasp but the copy held on tight.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment!" Mephistopheles laughed. Dark mist started to move up the copy's arm and slowly wind itself around Don's neck.

Don gasped as he felt the mist soak into his body. It brought a chill with it, and as it spread across his body, he felt the bitter cold incase his heart. He closed his eyes and screamed in fear as dark feelings possessed him; bloodlust, hatred, and most of all…Pure Evil.

____----____

Mephistopheles opened his eyes to a flurry of movement. It was the faces of Donatello's family looking down at him with concern, but as joy flooded through him, he decided to ignore them. He had done it! He had finally done it!

Donatello had put up quite a fight as he'd begun taking over, but he was so much stronger than any pathetic mortal. And in the end he had won. He was surprised that it had been easy this time, but he'd found that the reason was that the turtle already had dark thoughts lingering in his soul. He just didn't realize it. A little nudge in the right direction and he'd given in.

He wanted to laugh at the confusion and shock on the rat's face that stood to this right. Mephistopheles was sure the rat could sense his presence. That was the only problems he had, his spirit gave off extreme amounts of dark energy. Not that he minded, the rat wouldn't be alive long enough to actually do anything about it. He couldn't do anything as it was, anyway.

He smiled on the inside, knowing that he didn't have to search for the rat's name. Anything that Donatello knew, he knew that plus more.

"Master splinter?" He asked, making his voice shake just the right amount.

The rat answered and he felt himself being picked up by strong arms. Looking up to see who it was, he found that it was the second oldest brother; Raph. "Raphie." He whispered with fake weariness as he was carried toward the infirmary and placed onto the bed that Donatello had just recently been confined to.

They were gathered around him, who they thought was their dear, sweet brother. But oh, were they wrong. He glanced toward the rat, and smiled. It was a genuine smile, for the rat had not followed his presence to the body of his son, Donatello. He would know soon enough. He would know when Mephistopheles used his real voice, and not Donatello's. When he told them just how the turtle had wanted to hurt them all for what they had done.

Oh how he wanted to laugh at the sickeningly touching scene that was being played out right in front of his eyes. But he knew that he couldn't laugh, not just yet. When he killed them all, yes, that's when he would hear his own demonic laughter bouncing off the blood splattered walls.

He knew he had a sick, demented mind and he _LOVED_ it. His head was swimming with the many creative ways he could kill them. He shuddered in delight at the thoughts. With a look of worry carefully plastered on his face, he looked at the faces around him one at a time. Five! What a number! There was so much blood in five bodies. Yes, he could see it now. He could practically _taste_ their blood on his tongue.

He couldn't wait for the blood to start spilling. Knowing full well that they wouldn't expect their peaceful brother to attack them, he would see the surprise and disbelief on their faces as he did with them as he pleased. They would scream that it couldn't be happening, that it was just some sick dream.

But for them it would be their worst nightmare.

Because sometime's nightmares _DO_ come true…

________________________________________________

So, twisted enough for you? XD I think the name Mephistopheles fits PD, and I had to call PD something besides PD!

And sorry for the last line, I felt it added a creepy touch! Well, please tell me what you think!!

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it!! The next chapter will be up soon!! And filled with bloody excitement, because it's basically all in PD's view!! Muhahaha!!

P.S. Anyone ever see the movie Ghostrider? (Great movie, by the way) It's where I got my inspiration from while writing this..XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned TMNT, I would have made it more twisted and creepy!!

Woohoo! I can't tell you how psyched I am to finally do this chapter! I LOVE writing in PD's view, it's so _fun_ (but disturbing at the same time..)!!

And thanks once again to all the lovely and inspiring reviews I've gotten for this weird, yet fun, fic!!!

lion-of-Judah, The Happy Stalker Ball, Balance-The-Moon-And-Stars, the-bunnys-echo and Kyaserin Marii, this one's dedicated to you!!

I hope you all enjoy it!!

Fair warning, there's gruesomeness in this….it wrote itself so blame it on my muse. XD

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Mephistopheles let out a noise of discontent as he was roughly dropped onto the infirmary bed. Glaring hatefully at Raph, he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. He smiled on the inside though, for he was having fun pretending to be Donatello. It was fun to see the way they twitched in anxiety if he so much as coughed. He enjoyed having so much power of them. Of course, they were only affectionate towards Donatello if he was hurt or not acting as everyone's personal punching bag. But, he fed off of negative emotions so he couldn't wait to get to that part.

"Guys," He said, putting annoyance in Donatello's voice. "I'm tired. Can I at least sleep in my own bed?"

Mephistopheles watched them converse with hidden amusement; he knew what they would say. After all, they felt guilty for treating Donatello so badly for the past year. They told him it was fine, but only if he promised to actually sleep. None of them saw anything wrong with him sleeping in his own room. Little did they know that Donatello kept a blade hidden behind one of the walls in his room. A blade that had tasted blood before and would once again be dripping the crimson liquid.

The rat said nothing, however, and just kept staring at him with worry flashing in the depths of his grey eyes. Mephistopheles looked into the experienced eyes and saw something similar to recognition twinkling in them. The rat would most likely meditate and discover where the dark aura was originating from. Though it would be an inconvenience for the rat to find out, it wouldn't hinder his plans. No, it would merely determine in which order he would kill them. The rat had been last on his list, but plans change. If that did happen, then the rat would be the first to go.

Grief suddenly flashed across the old rodent's face before he spoke. "Yes, I agree. It would be easier on you if you slept in the comfort of your own room.

"Thanks." He smiled. Slipping off the bed, he started walking towards Donatello's room when he heard a hiss. Noticing the presence of what felt like a small animal, he looked down to where the annoying noise was coming from. A few feet from him, was an orange cat. Klunk was the fur ball's name. All of Klunks's hair was standing straight up and the feline was hissing and spitting at him. He threw the cat a sadistic smile and reached out to swat at it when he remembered to stay on course.

The cat followed him, hissing and spitting all the way, until he heard Mikey pick it up. "Hey, cool it, little dude. It's just Donnie. How about a snack? Yea, that'll help you calm down. Night, bro!" Mikey called to him before heading to the kitchen with a puffed up Klunk in his arms.

Mephistopheles raised his arm in response and closed the door to Donatello's room. He didn't bother with the light; he could see perfectly. Walking over to the bed, he laid down with his face to the wall just incase one of them came in.

Mephistopheles closed his eyes, allowing the image of five mutilated bodies into his mind. No. Make that six. He smiled in delight, he'd forgotten about the cat. That creature stood even less of a chance of survival than the others did. In fact, it stood no chance at all. Especially since it would die.._tonight_.

What he would do to the little pest, he had no idea. That was the exciting part, though. Maybe he would smother it to death with a pillow. He frowned. No, that would be too painless. He wanted something bloody, something grotesque. If he could get the fur ball up top, get on the roof of a building, slice it into little pieces with that butcher knife in the kitchen, and drop the remains on unsuspecting pedestrians, now that would satisfy him. A malicious grin made its way onto his face as he decided that he liked what he'd come up with.

A strange giddiness swept through him and he struggled to contain the laughter that threatened to spill out. God, he enjoyed this. It was so good to be free, to be physically _alive_. He hadn't done this in a while, and he'd almost forgotten what it felt like.

The feeling of being invaded cut off his pleasant feeling and he growled in frustration. It was the rat, he was sure of it. That wise, gentle and parental spirit was trying to gain access to Donatello's spirit. The rat was trying to communicate with his son. But Donatello was not present. He, Mephistopheles, was. And the rat's persistence was starting to severely piss him off.

'Is there something in particular that you wanted, Master Splinter?' He projected to the rat with as much kindness as possible.

'I am sorry if I woke you, my son. I was concerned and wanted to make sure that all is well with you.' The rat replied both worry and confusion lacing his tone.

'I appreciate your concern. I've been stressed lately, so I'm sorry if I haven't seemed like myself. I'm going to try to sleep now though. Goodnight.' Mephistopheles severed mental contact with the rat and slowly put his mind into a state of hibernation. He'd never needed sleep and never would, and so he had a way of slowing his thoughts down to make it appear as if he was actually sleeping for any one who looked.

After that he felt the rat pull away, apparently satisfied with the answer.

When thirty minutes had passed, and he'd made sure that everyone was asleep, he crawled out of the bed and quietly opened the door. The living room was dark, which cast an eerie scene in front of him. He wasn't bothered by it at all, though. Hell, he was the very definition of eerie.

Mephistopheles took a silent step forward, while thinking of the many places he could start searching for Klunk. He was about to head for the kitchen when he heard the hiss. Turning to his right, where he'd heard the noise, he saw the cat and smiled in delight. It seemed luck was on his side; Klunk had come to him, instead of the other way around.

Before the cat could run, Mephistopheles grabbed it by the scruff of the neck. He pulled it up so that he could look it in the eyes; Klunk was hissing and trying to scratch him as he did.

_Stop!!!!_

"Huh?" Mephistopheles blinked in surprise at the voice that practically screamed in his ear. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "What do you think you're doing?!" He seethed.

_Drop Klunk! NOW!!_

A chuckle escaped from his lips at the pathetic attempt of force. With a smirk, he replied. "And what can you do about it if I don't? Hmm, Donatello?"

This time, there was only silence; the only voice inside his head was his own. "That's what I thought." He chuckled once again and tightened his grip on the cat to quiet it down.

Klunk continued to growl at him, though it was much lower than before. Remembering to grab the butcher's knife in the kitchen, he turned around and went to grab it. He was just about to step out the front door to the lair, with the knife in his belt, when his foot stopped in mid-air.

_NO! I won't let you do this! It would hurt Mikey too much to lose his best friend!!_

"Poor, poor Donatello. I thought you were supposed to be his best friend? Well, you can't stop me anyway so say goodbye to Klunk." And with that, his foot unfroze and connected with the ground.

_I…I…_

"You are truly pathetic.." He smiled as he walked through the sewers, waiting until he finally came across a manhole to loosen his grip on Klunk. As carefully as possible, he lifted the cover while holding onto the cat with his other hand. He climbed the ladder and glanced around the dark alley he came up at, just to make sure he was alone.

Why he was going through all of this trouble for a cat, he didn't know. But if it made one of the turtles below suffer, then it felt worth it somehow. The only reason he was doing this was because of Donatello's feelings anyway.. All this cat was was a nuisance. It had no purpose. Therefore it deserved to be eliminated.

Making sure that his hand, or rather Donatello's hand, wouldn't be caught in the crossfire, he pulled the knife out and raised it. He licked his lips hungrily, and then brought the knife down on the struggling creature with precise movement. He closed his eyes as warm blood splattered on his face, covering it almost completely.

Mephistopheles sighed in content and licked his lips once again. Only this time, the sweet taste of blood assaulted his senses. It was only the blood of a mangy animal, but blood was blood. And after so long of going without it, he felt his breath hitch in pleasure. "Ahhhhh…." He breathed.

_Oh god…please. You…I….I can't believe…noooo!_

At hearing the voice of Donatello sobbing inside his head, his joy was shattered and he snarled. "Yes. It's done. Do you have to ruin everything?!"

The only answer was the continued sobbing of Donatello and it was starting to get on his nerves. He didn't even remember allowing Donatello access to his mind. Besides, it'd just been a worthless animal.

_A worthless animal to you, maybe!! Oh god….Mikey'll…..it….it'll tear him apart.._

"Heh. Good." Mephistopheles licked at the blood sliding down the knife and then chucked it into a near-by dumpster. Leaving the corpse where it was, he jumped back down into the sewers and replaced the manhole cover. The only sounds were the splashing of his footsteps as he made his way back to the lair.

The first thing that he did when he returned was head to the bathroom to wash up. As much as he wanted the feel of the blood drying on his face, he knew it would raise too many questions. So, he turned the warm water on and started washing the blood off.

The blood was almost completely washed away when he heard someone push the door open and flip the light switch. "Oh, hey Raph. Out bustin' heads agai-Wait? Donnie?!"

Without turning to look at the intruder, he merely glanced at them out of the corner of his eye. It was Mikey. And he had a stunned look on his face. "Yes, Mikey?" He retorted in a bored tone.

Mikey blinked at him in surprise before smiling nervously. "H-hey Donnie. For a minute there, I thought you were Raph. Guess not."

Mephistopheles looked away in disinterest and continued washing his face. "Yea, I guess not."

"S-so. Have you seen Klunk around? I searched everywhere, but I can't find him." Mikey glanced around awkwardly, looking anywhere but his 'brother'.

"Klunk?" He tilted his head, pretending to think. "No, sorry Mikey. Can't say I have seen him. Did you try Master Splinter's room?"

"Oh, okay. Thanks, bro." Mikey stammered, and turned to leave. At the last second, he paused. "Hey, Donnie?"

Mephistopheles turned all the way to see Mikey looking back with fear in his wide, bright blue eyes. "Yes, Mikey?"

"Why do you have red eyes?"

He narrowed his gaze, and at this Mikey shrunk away in terror. "Don't be silly, Mikey. I don't have red eyes."

"Never mind. Sorry I bothered you. Bye." Mikey squeaked and was gone before Mephistopheles could even blink.

"Idiot." He mumbled before shutting off the water and flipping the bathroom lights off as well. As he strode back towards Donatello's room, he noticed that Mikey was nowhere to be found.

This time, he left the door open and crawled straight into bed. Grabbing a book from a nearby shelf, he started reading to pass the time until morning came.

When morning came, they would have training. Donatello would most likely be paired with Raph, as per the usual. That would be fun.

When he had first been 'reborn' he'd planned on killing them first thing. But now….now he knew that it would be much more fun to play with them.

--___--

Mikey had just come out of his room for a glass of chocolate milk when he heard his cat Klunk give a menacing hiss. Worried that his friend would be in trouble, he started to run into to where he'd heard it. He immediately stopped, however, when his gut told him to stay if he wanted to keep his head. It was dark where he was crouched and his body was hidden by the couch so the figure standing about five feet from him couldn't see him.

Mikey watched in horror as he saw that the figure was gripping Klunk cruelly by the neck. He almost gasped out loud when he saw that it was his peaceful brother, Donnie.

He watched as Donnie pulled Klunk up close to his face; Klunk was hissing and trying to scratch him as he did.

"Huh?" He heard Donnie say and narrow his eyes in annoyance. "What do you think you're doing?!" He seethed.

Mikey tilted his head to the side, confused at who Donnie was talking to.

Suddenly, he heard Donnie chuckle. "And what can you do about it if I don't? Hmm, Donatello?" He taunted darkly.

The orange clad turtle mouthed the words 'What the..' as he both heard and saw his brother talk to himself in a scornful way. "That's what I thought." He chuckled once again and tightened his grip on the cat to quiet it down.

Mikey was appalled at the way his beloved brother was acting. No, this wasn't Donnie! It couldn't be! Donnie was never this way!!

Klunk continued to growl at him, though it was much lower than before. Donnie quickly turned and headed for the kitchen. Mikey couldn't see what he was doing in there, but he caught sight of something silver and shiny in Donnie's belt when he came out. Just as he was about to leave, his foot stopped before reaching the floor.

"Poor, poor Donatello. I thought you were supposed to be his best friend? Well, you can't stop me anyway so say goodbye to Klunk." And with that, his foot unfroze and connected with the ground.

After Donnie left, Mikey let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. "Oh My God. That wasn't Donnie. That was someone..some_thing_ else. I have to tell Splinter."

Trying to hold back the dread that threatened to overwhelm him to the point of tears, Mikey ran as fast as he could to his sensei's room and opened the door to find him waiting.

"Master," Mikey choked. "something's not right with Donnie!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well! Sorry about killing Klunk. Although I adore the orange kitty, I had to have Mephistopheles kill _something_! What good is an evil demon-thiingy if he doesn't kill anything and make you hate him even more?? XD

Well I hope it wasn't too disturbing for you, and I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the last scene. If you have any questions, you know how to reach me! XD

P.S. Any constructive criticism is definitely welcome!!


End file.
